Haunted and Hurting
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Ino is going through the worst feeling of hurt and guilt of what she has done. She's being haunted with the thoughts of her nearly killing Shikamaru and Choji. Can Sakura and Lee help her heal in time, or could Ino actually hurt enough to do the worst?
1. Chapter One: The Hate

Ino x Lee

Haunted and Hurting

Ino locked herself in her room. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

She hated this. Herself.

Choji and Shikamaru were in the hospital all because of her.

"Ino. Sweetie. It wasn't your fault. It was the person who wasn't looking where he was going." He mother said through the door.

Ino couldn't help it. She cried and cried. Thinking back on what happened.

"Ino. Please open up. Talk to us." Her mother spoke.

But Ino wasn't going to talk to anyone.

She wasn't going to. Not after what happened.

"Ino." A voice spoke.

Ino looked up. Lee was at her window with Sakura.

"What?" She quietly said. It was really late this time. She must have cried till dark.

Opening the window. She let Sakura and Lee in.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"We came to see you." Sakura said.

"We heard of what happened. Shikamaru and Choji are in the hospital."

"Because of me." Ino said.

"No! That's because of the drunk truck driver who shouldn't have been on the road in the first place. He was found and he will be pressed charges." Sakura said.

"And this is why you make the better lawyer then me." Ino said.

"That's not the point. Ino. It's not your fault that you three got in that crash. It's not your fault that they got hurt badly and you didn't. Ino. Please stop blaming yourself for something you couldn't have seen, controlled, or stopped." Sakura said.

Ino nodded.

"We brought cookies." Lee said smiling.

Ino smiled at last seeing they were sugar cookies. "Thanks."


	2. Chapter Two: Friend In Me

Ino x Lee

Haunted and Hurting

Ino was now walking around her room.

Shikamaru and Choji were doing okay for now. But Choji still hasn't woken up yet.

Shikamaru was. And he was complaining all the time.

Ino hasn't visited yet. She just felt too guilty about it.

"Are you going to visit him today?" Lee asked.

It was only a few days after the accident.

Ino hasn't left the house.

"I will one day. Just not today." She said.

Lee sighed. "Ino. You do realize you need to go and see him. He's sure worried about you." He said.

Ino scoffed. "No he's not. I'm sure he's upset that the queen of bossyness isn't hurt one bit." she mocked.

Lee snapped his fingers in her face.

"Don't say that ever again." He warned.

"But-"

Lee flicked her forehead before she spoke again. "Nope! You may be bossy, but it's who you are. You are a queen. That's your personality. It's the way you act. It's how you show affection. Look. No one is perfect. But still, you and you Ino. Don't think anyone will hate you for being who you are. I don't care if people think I'm a weird kid. I'm still happy just being me." Lee smiled.

Ino smiled back. "At least you never got your friends almost killed." She sighed.

"Ino."

"How is your pursue on Sakura?" Ino asks. Since she's not here.

Lee shrugs. "I've given up. She will never see me like that. What about you and Sasuke?" Lee asks.

Ino snorts. "I haven't seen him in three years. He moved away and NO ONE has spoken to him since." Ino says.

"You ned to get out Ino. Meet some guy and date. Or hang out with Sakura, have a girl's day and have fun."

"Maybe I will. But I think me staying at home is what I need." Ino says.

There was no way anyone could like let alone love her now.


	3. Chapter Three: Shopping But No Smile

Ino x Lee

Haunted and Hurting

"Now, What do you think of this? You o are dying to try this on." Sakura said.

Ino was finally getting out of the house. She was going to see Shikamaru and Choji in the hospital. It's been a week since the accident.

And Sakura thought Ino should look her best. Show them that she's fine.

But she wasn't. She was far from it.

Ino just wanted to get it over with, so she's be back at home.

Ino felt like vomiting right now, just thinking about their faces. And it brings back the memories of that night. Blood was everywhere. No one was moving or speaking.

Ino trying to speak but nothing but pain shooting from everywhere.

All she wanted to do was cry.

"Ino." Sakura spoke, bringing her back to reality.

"I'm fine." She said.

Sakura didn't believe her, but didn't press her any further.

"How does this look?" She asked.

Ino smiled. "It's suits you. I honestly think blue is a lot better then red on you. It makes your pink hair pop even more. Like it's dusk out on the ocean." Ino said.

Sakura has seen a sunset before. Ino has not been to a beach in forever. But she went along with it. "Thanks Ino. By the way, what were you and Lee talking about the other day?" She asked.

Trying to change the subject.

Ino laughed. "You really. And Sasuke." Ino said.

"Sasuke?" That caught her attention.

"Yeah. Lee asked if I was still into Sasuke. I told him no, because he moved away three years ago."

Sakura looked uncomfortable.

"What?" Ino asked.

"I'm...not sure if I should tell you this...but," Sakura couldn't put it into words.

"What?" Ino asked.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Sasuke, he um, doesn't like girls." Sakura said.

"Yeah. He hates us. We annoyed his so-"

"He. Doesn't. Like. Girls. He doesn't mind friends, he just won't date any." Sakura said.

Ino looked more puzzled.

"Remember that trip, the lake, when we saw like, all the guys annoying Sasuke, and he didn't mind any of them, except Naruto." Sakura asked.

Ino vaguely remembered. That was when Hinata admitted to having a crush on Kiba, Naruto, and Choji.

"Yes." Ino still wasn't getting it.

"Who do we know who LIKES other guys, like we liked Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Ino knew both of her friends had secret girlfriends. Lee was into girls for years. The only guy she could think of off the bat was, Hinata's cousin Neji...

"Shoot! Are you serious?!" Ino asked.

Sakura nodded painfully. "Found out, Neji and Hianat were the one's who knew were Sasuke was. And the reason Hinata agreed to be Sasuke's date at homecoming our junior year before he moved." Sakura said.

Ino was all shock and awe.

How could she not have noticed?

"Want to try on some dresses now?" Sakura asked.

Ino nodded slowly. She needed her mind OFF of this, news.


	4. Chapter Four: Shikamaru

Ino x Lee

Haunted and Hurting

Arriving at the hospital, Sakura and Ino found Shikamaru's room.

Sakura knocked on the door.

"Hey." Shikamaru said.

Naruto was in there as well.

"Hey you two. Hope we didn't interrupt anything."

"Please. In your dreams, Sakura." Naruto scoffed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes before seeing Ino.

"Hey."

"Hi." She said shyly.

"How have you been all week?" He asked.

Ino shrugged. "Not much." Hating myself came to mind.

"You having the same thing repeat in your head?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino nodded. Why did tears form already.

"Don't. It's not your fault. It was just a bad timing to leave. You don't have to feel bad about this. You are lucky. And you should be grateful. Be happy that we all are alive." Shikamaru said.

"How is Choji?" Sakura asked.

"He's been sleeping. Wish I could. But he's going back in for surgery. He's got a few places still bleeding." Shikamaru said.

"Ino. You okay?" Naruto asked.

Ino wasn't. But instead of saying so, she ran out the door.


	5. Chapter Five: All Your Fault!

Ino x Lee

Haunted and Hurting

Ino was outside the hospital, crying her eyes out. Not that she made a sound, she just had tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes burned as she tried to see where she was going.

Trying to get home.

_"Come on. This party will be fine." Ino said to the boys._

_"I don't know." Choji said._

_"I have to meet my girlfriend the next day. I hope you have a good explanation for me, if I end up drunk." Shikamaru said._

_Ino laughed. "Please. There won't be any of that at this party." Ino said._

_Sure enough they did go to the party._

_Everyone was having a good time until..._

_"Look at that." Choji pointed out Sai. Ino's ex. With Shikamaru's ex._

_Ino felt bad. But not as bad as Shikamaru was feeling._

_He was really hurt from that child break up._

_But still,_

_"Let's go. I'm done with this party." Shikamaru said._

_"Ino. You have the car." Choji said._

_Ino nodded. Even if she could stand a while longer with Sai there, Shikamaru was in too much pain._

_"Let's go home then." And that was the last words Ino said before, out of nowhere, a truck hits her side of the car, flips them over, and they all are covered in blood._

_In wakes up slightly, seeing the blood, and Shikamaru and Choji out of the car, in the grass._

_No words came out of her mouth. She tried to move but there was too much pain._

_The truck was gone. And soon, they were found._

Ino made it home.

She locked her room once again and fell to her bed. She had enough of this. She was tired of being told that it's okay. It's not.

It's not okay. Life isn't okay.

_"They will need more medical attention. Just be glad your not all that hurt." The doctor told her._

_Ino sat there till Lee and Sakura came with her parents to take her home._

_"It's all my fault." She said. "If I hadn't forced them to go, we wouldn't even be in this..." Ino cried for hours when she got home._

"It's all my fault. I told them about the party. I said we should go. I drove us home." Ino was all at fault.

"Ino! Sakura is here!" her mother shouted.

"Ino! Please! Talk to me!" Sakura asked.

She tried the door, but it was locked. Sakura had enough of this. "Ino." Sakura kicked the door down and saw what Ino was about to do.


	6. Chapter Six: I Want The Pain To Stop!

Ino x Lee

Haunted and Hurting

"INO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sakura yelled.

Ino stood in her window. She couldn't speak. Or listen.

If she did, she might not be able to do this.

"Ino! Don't do this! Shikamaru and Choji don't blame you! They don't hate you!" Sakura said.

Ino shook her head. "I blame myself. It was ALL MY FAULT!" Tears fell from her cheeks.

"You don't have to do this. You can't do this to yourself." Sakura said.

Ino turned to see Sakura there. "I'm sorry."

Sakura couldn't understand.

"But, I can't live with myself like this. I just WANT all the PAIN to go away." Ino said.

Sakura still didn't understand.

Ino then looked away, took a deep breath, and walked off.

"NO!" Sakura ran to the window to grab her.

But Ino was gone. She didn't hit the ground, she was just, gone.

"Where-Did she go?!" Sakura asked.

Ino opened her eyes, seeing she didn't hit the ground.

She was in warmth. But she shouldn't.

"What?" She saw someone was carrying her.

"Thank GOD!" It was Lee. He stopped somewhere and placed Ino down.

"Why?! Why did you do that?! I wanted to DIE!"

Lee didn't answer.

"You should have just-"

"I CAN"T!" Lee yelled. "Ino. You are my friend! I'm NEVER letting you KILL YOURSELF. Why would you even think that's a way to escape all this pain your feeling?!" Lee asked shouting at her.

"I don't want to live with this pain."

"But you can't kill yourself. You have too many people here who care about you. Who LOVE YOU." Lee said.

Ino wiped her tears. "But- But how am I supposed to live with this?" She asked.

Lee sat next to her and hugged her. "I'm here with you. I'll listen to whatever you have to say. I understand. Remember, I was in an accident too. Nearly lost a leg and arm to Garra." He explained.

"It's hard. But you can recover. Just like I did. You can do this Ino." Lee said.

Ino looked up at him. He did suffer a lot when that happened.

"Sorry. I forgot about that. Sakura and I were so upset." Ino said.

Lee then kissed her forehead. "I know. And I was sorry for causing you pain. But in the end, I had you to help me through it. And I will be here for you."

Ino cried in his shoulder.

Lee held her tight as she did. Till she finally stop, they headed back to her house.

Sakura and Ino's parents were so happy seeing her safe and alive.

Ino apologized about her behavior.

Lee explained to them and Sakura what he went through and that Ino is going through the same thing.

So, Sakura and Lee were invited over everyday to talk to Ino about how she was feeling.

Lee made sure if she did try to go out the window, he would stop her.


	7. Chapter Seven: Choji

Ino x Lee

Haunted and Hurting

After a few days, Ino was getting better.

She even went to speak to Choji.

"Hey. Look who's finally come to see us. Again." Shikamaru said.

"Ino!" Choji was happy to see her.

"Hey Shikamru. Choji. How are you?" Ino asked.

Lee watched her as she walked in and talked to the boys.

"It's good to see you. heard about what you did." Choji said.

"I'm really sorry. I was the one who dragged you both to that party." Ino said.

"It's okay." Choji said.

"It was a drag. But glad we went as best friends anyway." Shikamaru said.

Lee smiled. He was glad Ino was doing better.

"I still can't believe you nearly did that." Choji said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to feel the guilt and pain of what happened anymore." Ino said.

Shikamaru and Choji took her hands. "We forgive you for that night. Don't think trying that, will take the pain away." Shikamaru said. "Yes. You are perfect Ino. And we are always here for you." Choji said.

Lee smiled. They knew what to say to her this time. They were all good friends.

"Cute." He said.


	8. Chapter Eight: I'm Fine, Not

Ino x Lee

Haunted and Hurting

They walked away from the hospital and Ino looked much happier.

"What are you smiling about?" Ino asked.

"Nothing. Just happy that your happy." Lee said.

Ino smiled. Giving him a side hug.

"You are the best friend a girl could ever have." Ino said.

Lee chuckled. "Yeah. Thanks. And I'm lucky that I have you for a best girl friend." He said.

"Shouldn't you be saying that about Sakura?" Ino asked.

"She doesn't feel the same way. Besides, I think I found a new girl to like." He said.

"Really? Who? Cause I know it's not Tenten or Hinata." Ino said.

Lee didn't answer.

"Lee. Tell me. Come on. How bad could it be?"

Lee still didn't answer.

"Lee. What is it? Is she that bad?" Ino asked.

"Ino. Please. Don't ask." He said.

Ino didn't press further but she still wanted to know.

They walked for a while longer before the worst came up.

It was Sai.

"Oh." Ino froze.

Lee knew they had a bad falling out. Sai was cheating on Ino. No one specific, but he wouldn't stop looking and flirting with other girls.

And Ino couldn't take it.

Lee was there for her when they broke up.

Sakura found out a week later. As she as one of the girls Sai stared at.

"Let's go." Now, he was with Hinata.

"Ino." Lee said to her.

"I'm fine." Ino said walking away.

Lee followed her back home.

"He's a jerk you know." Lee said.

"I know. But he's happy." Ino said.

"Ino. Look I know-"

"I'm fine Lee. Don't worry about me. See you tomorrow." She said.


	9. Chapter Nine: Take Your Own Advice!

Ino x Lee

Haunted and Hurting

Ino was much more happy for the time being.

Shikamaru and Choji finally got out of the hospital and came to see Ino in her room.

"So, tell me. Are Sakura and Lee...?" Choji asked.

Ino sadly shook her head.

"Nope. And I'm over Sasuke. And after Sai..." Ino didn't want to bring THAT up.

"Right. Sorry. We did hear about that." Shikamaru said laying out on her bed.

Ino and Choji sat on the floor chuckling.

"Well, here should be something good. Shikamaru likes a girl." Choji said.

"Really?" Ino asks.

"Choji! No!" Shikamaru sits up shouting.

"Yeah. And has been trying ti kiss her too." Choji teases.

Shikamaru makes a really red angry face but Ino just laughs. "Who is she? Tell me Shikamaru." Ino begs.

Shikamaru scoffs. "I'm not telling." He says.

Ino thinks to some times in the past. Who has he been around the most?

Hinata was with Sai. Tenten was NOWHERE interested.

All that was left was... "It's Temari! Garra's sister!" Ino guessed right.

Shikamru lay back on the bed as Choji and Ino laughed.

He covered his face with the cap he wore.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have spent some time with her when I was over at Garra's house for birthday plans for Naruto." Ino said.

Shukamaru might have chosen to ignore her. But Ino kept on going.

"She's not the girl I would have thought. But you know what, you two spend so much time together, it makes sense." She said.

"And you two are vary loyal to your teammates." Ino said.

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag! You should take that advice. Because in case YOU haven't noticed, Lee also LOVES you." He said.

Ino and Choji were silent.

"You heard me." Shikamaru said walking downstairs.

"Wait! Shikamaru!" Ino stood and cased after him.

"Wait! Please!" Ino shouted after him.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Please. It's okay. I'm sure she will be perfect for you." Ino said.

"Please. Your just saying that. Knowing you." Shikamaru walked out the door.

"Please."

"Hey." And there she was.

"Temari. It's good to see you." Ino said.

"Yeah. I heard about...wha happened. Glad you both are okay. And Choji too." She added.

"Yup. Thanks." Shikamaru said.

"If you need anything. Just ask. Okay?" Temari said.

Both Ino and Shikamaru nodded and Temari smiled and left.

"Oh My Gosh! She was totally flirting with you!" Ino said.

"Say it louder why don't you." Shikamaru snapped.

"Go after her! Go! I'll be fine for a day. Go and be with her."

"But-"

"I nearly killed you at a party. Go and be with her. You have a right to a future." Ino smiled.

"Ino. It wasn't your fault." Shikamaru reminded her.

But he smiled anyway and ran off after Temari.

Ino spun around and giggled.

_"You should take that advice. Because in case YOU haven't noticed, Lee also LOVES you."_

Why did Shikamaru even say that for? Ino wondered.

She and Lee were vary close friends. More so since...Well. They were friends. Lee doesn't love her like that. He loves Sakura. But he's given up on...her.

Does Lee really love her?!


	10. Chapter Ten: Party For You

Ino x Lee

Haunted and Hurting

Ino couldn't see much of what was happening.

But Sakura was taking her somewhere.

"Sakura. How much farther?" Ino asked.

Sakura couldn't stop giggling. "You'll see." She said.

"If this is some kind of trick I swear." Ino was trying to say.

"It's not! Relax. Lee is with them." Sakura said.

"Who's them?" Before Ino got an answer. Sakura moved the blindfold, opened a door and-

"Surprise!" Ino was seeing Lee, Shikamaru, Choi, and everyone, except for Sai that is.

"What But it's not my birthday." Ino said puzzled.

"It's just a party for you. No reason. But to be just you." Sakura said.

"Come on in and party!" Kiba was howling.

"Maybe don't drink more then five cups of the punch." Sakura advised her.

Ino nodded and the party was just getting started.

Sakura never left her side the whole time.

"Isn't this fun?"

"Yes. Thank you Sakura." Ino hugged her.

"Anything for my friend."

"Actually, can we talk about something." Ino asked.

"Sure. What?"

"Does...Lee like me?"

Sakura laughed. "Of course he does. Why wouldn't he...oh." Sakura realized what Ino meant.

"Who?"

"Shikamaru might have said something." Ino told her.

"I'll kill him."

"No." Ino said.

"Fine. Look. I know Lee has liked me for the longest time, but I just can't deal with boys. I can't. Not till I'm sure I'm over Sasuke." Sakura told her.

"And somehow, his crush was redirected to me?" Ino questioned.

"You do get it." Sakura pat her head.

Ino felt like punching something. How could Sakura even do this?

She and Lee were close friends, but nothing like-

"Ino. Want to have a cookie? Sugar." Lee said suddenly.

"Thanks." Ino smiled.

"I'm going over here. See yea." Sakura said walking away.

"So, Sakura is breaking from boys." Ino said.

"Yea. Oh well, I'll have to move on." Lee said.

"Yea but to-" Ino then spotted Sakura talking with Garra. Temari's younger brother.

"Never mind." Ino said sighing.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Can't Even Help

Ino x Lee

Haunted and Hurting

Ino enjoyed her time at the party last night.

"Ino." Choji spoke to her.

"Hey. What's up?" She asked.

"I wanted some advice." Choji said.

Ino watched as he twiddled with his fingers and blushed a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

"What is it, Choji? Is it something to do with a girl?" She asked.

Choji nodded. "She's...Her name is Karui. She's from the could city." He began to explain.

"And you like her? Like, Shimamaru and Temari."

Choji pulled his hat over his face.

"It's not a big deal. You like her. Just ask her out." Ino said.

"Easy for you to say." Choji grunted.

"Here. You know what. We're going to see the..."love" expert." Ino said.

Pulling Choji along till they reached Lee's house.

"LEE!"

"I'm around back." Lee shouted.

Ino pulled Choji around to the back where Lee was working out with... "Guy. We need a little help." Ino said.

Guy grinned turning to see Ino and Choji.

"What can I do you for?" He asked.

"Love advice." Ino said crossing her arms.

Lee was standing on his hands when Ino said that, "WHAT?" And fell over off his hands and onto his back.

"Lee. Focus." Guy noted to him.

"Well, you, Ino, are a lovely lady with plenty to give-"

"NOT ME!" She yelled. She was already trying to understand Lee's feelings at the moment. "Choji is who needs it." Ino said pointing to him.

"Alrighty then. Tell me, what's she like?" Guy asked.

"She likes lollipops. She had red hair. She's pretty strong. As strong as Tsunade, Sakura and Ino." Choji explained.

"You helping Choji. Why?" Lee asked trying to straighten out.

"I couldn't tell him anything. All I know is how to get a heart broken." Ino said.

"Right. Do you want to go and get ice cream and talk about it?" Lee asked.

Ino was silent. Seeing Guy and Choji talking, Ino couldn't even be a help to her friends. She almost wished Lee didn't save her.

"Yea." She said in a low voice.

Lee lead the way out of his house and to the ice cream place.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Ice Cream

Ino x Lee

Haunted and Hurting

Lee got a chocolate Sunday and a strawberry cone with chocolate drizzle

"Thanks." Ino said taking her chocolate Sunday.

"So, tell me what's on your mind." Lee said sitting down.

"I just..." I want to know why you like me. Why you look at me like I'm this princess. Like I'm this damsel that needs saving.

"I feel like I'm off. Sakura seems to be into Garra. Shimamaru and Temari. And now Choji and Karui. I'm feeling...alone I guess." Ino said.

"You have me." Lee smiled.

"Yea. But then your going to get a girlfriend and be with her for most of your time." Ino said.

"Is this about Sasuke? Or sai and Hinata?" Lee asked.

Ino didn't want to answer.

The memories of Sai and Sasuke were more like nightmares now. Just like the accident.

"Ino." Lee said her name again.

"Sorry. I just am feeling..."

"Left out Jealous. Loathing." Lee said all of them.

"Maybe. But It's more like...Like I don't feel...anything I guess." Se shrugged.

"What does that mean?" Lee asked concerned.

"I'm just not sure." Ino said.

Lee sighed. Then smiled.

"How about we do a date then." Lee said.

Ino dropped her spoon back in the bowl. "Sorry. What?!"

"All of us. I'll set up a date, or movie night at the theater, invite Sakura, and she can bring Garra, and Shikamaru and Choji can bring their girls. leaving you and me." Lee explained.

"A quarter couple date?" Ino said scoffing.

"What? It's a good idea." Lee said.

"Lee. You and I aren't a couple."

"I never said we were. And Neither are the others. Yet." Lee said. "Look. It's a good time to get to know one another, and something we all can do as friends. You can't just have me, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sakura. You are right. Sooner or later, if ever, someone else will come along." He said.

Ino knew this. Yet, she felt something off. "Alright. Let's call the others then and set it up. Tomorrow night at the theater." Ino smiled finally.

Lee laughed. "Yes! I'll talk to Sakura, you talk to the guys." Lee said.

As they headed home, Ino lay in her bed. Why was she feeling like this date was bad yet...good. Time with everyone sure. But Lee and her?

Why did she even think Lee meant her and him a couple? Sakura has gotten in her head.

"Lee and are just fri-"

"Ino." Her mother opened the door. "Sakura left a message. She says she can't make it to tomorrow's movie. When were you planning on telling me this?" Her mother asked.

"Lee planned it. As a way for me to get to know, Temari, Karui, and Garra. Since the guys and Sakura seem to have dating on their minds. Lee thinks I need to get out and be more...active and all. He's just treying to get me to go out and be afraid." Ino rolled her eyes.

It wasn't a total lie to her mother.

"Okay. Just let me know next time."

"Mom. Lee called her. I was to call the guys." Ino defended.

If Sakura wasn't going, what would the guys do?


	13. Chapter Thirteen: I Like you

Ino x Lee

Haunted and Hurting

The good news for Ino, was Shikamaru and Choji agreed to going to the movies.

Ino was meeting them and Lee at the theater.

"Hey guy." She said once she arrived.

"Hey. Ino. Temari."

"Ino."

"Temari. It's glad to meet you. For a different reason I mean." Ino said.

"Yes."

"And this is Karui." Choji said.

"Ino."

"Karui." Ino shoo her hand.

"Okay then. Shall we go inside for the movie?" Lee said.

Heading inside, Ino was getting popcorn and a Pepsi. Lee got candy and Dr. Pepper.

Choji got a icy to share with Karui.

And Shikamaru got popcorn for Temari. he just got a bottle of water because he knew he'd fall asleep.

"What movie is this?" Ino asked.

"It's "Hobbs and Shaw."" Lee told her.

"Nice. I love those movies." Karui said.

"Me too. Garra and Kankuro hate them." Temari said.

"Well, I'll be sleeping." Shikamaru said.

"Yea. He does that because he doesn't get the action in these movies." Ino said.

"I think their COOL!" Choji said.

"Right." Temari nodded.

Lee laughed. "If it wasn't for Sakura, we wouldn't have known what "Fast and Furious" was." He said.

"Really?" Karui asked.

"Yea. Sakura loved fast cars..." The image of the crash came to mind.

"Ino." Lee patted her shoulder.

"I'm fine. But I told Sakura about the "Underworld" movies."

"Those vampire and werewolf movie wars?" Temari asked.

"Yes." Ino nodded.

"Ah! Garra's favorite. But he prefers "Twilight" best." Temari said.

"No way! None of that!" Choji snapped.

"He hates Vampires." Ino whispered to Karui.

"Really? I've never been a fan of the supernatural." Karui said.

"Good to know." Ino sighed.

They all sat down in the theater and watched the movie.

Ino was trying not to have a panic attack seeing the fast cars.

The images of the accident kept coming to mind and Ino just wanted to close her eyes and hope it all goes away.

"Ino. Are you okay?" Lee was next to her asking.

Ino shook her head, stood up and walked out.

"Ino!" Lee stood up and ran after her.

"I'm sorry! I don't think I can do this." Ino said.

"Ino."

"Almost everything makes me feel like I am in that car and I can't even see anything but darkness." Ino said.

"I'm right here. Ino. I am here, Sakura is here, Shikamaru and Choji are here. We all are. You can get over this." Lee said.

Ino shook her head.

"Ino."

"Lee do you really love me? I keep hearing from everyone that you like me more then a friend and I just can't wrap my head around my own life. It's like all changing and I just don't know what to do." Ino let it all out.

"Ino. Um...We are friends. And..."

"Just tell me the truth." Ino sighed.

Lee shook his head. "Ino. I...like you."

There it was.

"Thank you." Ino said hugging him.

Lee chuckled. "How long I've waited to say that. I'm glad I did."

"Me too. I like you too, Rock Lee." Ino giggled. Maybe she loved Lee too.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: No More Pain

Ino x Lee

Haunted and Hurting-Final

After the movie, Lee walked with Ino around the mall as they talked about their feelings.

"Ino." She turned to the sound of the voice. It was Sai.

"Sai. Good to see you."

"You and Lee are here today. What's up?"

"Just came back from the movies. Shikamaru and Choji all have girlfriends now. And..." Ino wasn't sure to say Lee's her future boyfriend.

But Lee put an arm around her, hugging her from behind.

"We are having a talk here. As her new boyfriend." Lee said.

Ino felt her face get hot of the sound of it.

Sai's mouth drop. "Say what?"

"We're going." Lee said pulling Ino away.

"Boyfriend?" Ino questioned.

"Sorry. I had to say something. Not just because you looked uncomfortable talking to him but, also, I didn't want him to take you away from me. Since I JUST got you."

"Lee. I love you." Ino said it without thinking.

"Um...did you mean to-"

"No. I mean Yes! I mean-"

Lee then kissed Ino before she said another word.

Ino felt like she was on a cloud 9.

Once Lee pulled away, "I love you too, Ino." He grinned.

Ino smiled slowly.

"Yeah." She said.

They walked around the mall again.

Lee was there for her. Through all her hurting and pain she was feeling from the accident. He even was there to save her from taking her own life. He was her hero. She was haunted by what she had done, her mistakes, but he loved her anyway.

"Lee. We'll be together forever. Right?" She asked.

"Of course. I'm NEVER leaving you alone." Lee laughed.

Ino reached up on her toes and kissed Lee this time.

"That was...Okay then." Lee smiled.

Ino just giggled. She did love Lee. And He loved her. She was going to make this right.

No more haunting and hurting pain. Not with Lee here with her.

The End


End file.
